The wonderful and dangerous world of Pokémon
by GamerKitty
Summary: In what seems to be the best time of 16 year old Vex's life at the start of his journey, he soon realizes the world of Pokemon can be deadly. Will he risk his life going through a journey, or live the rest of his life as a normal boy?
1. Ch 1 - The journey begins

"Alright...I've got my bag...my running shoes on...my map...and most importantly, Lavender." I said, looking at the Pokeball I was holding. Lavender used to be my mother's Pokemon before she died in an accident. My dad gave me Lavender after Mom's funeral. She's the only thing I can remember mom by. Mom was an amazing battler and she won this egg in a tournament. I was only three years old then. I wanted to be just like her. To travel across Kalos and see so many Pokemon and compete in tournaments. And today's the day I get to do all of that.

I walked outside and walked to the Pokemon center, where me and my friend, Annora were supposed to meet. We were best friends since my mom's funeral. Annora's mother is Malva from the elite four, and she was close friends with my mother. I couldn't really remember much more from the funeral since I was so young then. It's been eleven years since then.

I looked around and saw Annora sitting at a table near a large window, eating pancakes and drinking Moo Moo milk. Her Marowak was sitting next to her, holding an empty bowl. I sat across from her and tapped on the table.

"You ready to go yet?" I asked her.

"I guess. You want the rest of my pancakes?"

"No, I go already."

"You're too eager about this, Vex." She told me.

"Yeah, I am." I admitted, grinning.

"Let's go then." She said with a sigh.

We walked out of the Pokemon center and went to route twenty-two.

"I'm gonna train for a while, okay?" I asked Annora.

"Yeah, you have fun with that. I might catch a couple of Pokemon around here..." She told me.

I walked around, looking for some Pokemon to battle. I couldn't find any for a while. I looked around for a while longer and saw a trainer searching for Pokemon as well.

"Hey, miss. I challenge you to a battle." I said to her.

"Alright." She told me with a grin.

I sent out Lavender and the trainer sent out a beedrill.

"Lavender! Use Psychic!" I commanded.

Lavender nodded and lifted the beedrill into the air.

"Throw it down!" I told Lavender.

Lavender dropped the beedrill.

"Stinger, fury attack!" The female trainer commanded.

"Bee, beedrill!" The bee Pokemon cried before sending out a barrage of hits with it's two stinger-like hands. Lavender dodged every one of the hits without my command.

"Lavender, use hidden power!" I yelled.

Lavender shot at the beedrill, and it was a direct hit. The Pokemon got thrown back and onto the ground.

"String shot, then a fury attack!" The trainer commanded.

The Pokemon shot out a long string that trapped Lavender. It repeatedly struck Lavender with it's hands.

"Lavender, use Psychic to push it away and break free!" I yelled.

Lavender forced the strings off of her and threw the beedrill to the ground. After that, all I saw was smoke.


	2. Ch 2 - A new friend and a new challenge

As the smoke died down, I saw that my opponents beedrill looked like it was knocked out, and Lavender was still standing, looking very determined.

"I wi-" My sentence was interrupted by the beedrill darting up, scratched up, but still standing and ready to battle. The trainer had a huge grin on her face, like her expression was saying 'Try again'.

"You've got one tough Pokemon." I told the trainer.

"Yours isn't half bad either. Okay, Stinger, X-Scissor!" She said.

The beedrill darted towards Lavender, ready to attack.

"Lavender, protect!" I yelled.

Lavender set up a glassy blue barrier in front of her as the beedrill came after her. It struck the small glassy wall, repeatedly striking it. The barrier started to crack and beedrill's long, Stinger like claws broke through, and it hit Lavender's chest.

"Alright, do that again, Stinger!" The trainer commanded.

Stinger was ready to strike again, and it did. But Lavender dodged and I smiled, having a mini celebration in my head. That would've made Lavender faint for sure. I looked at the beedrill and I saw that when it missed, it came straight after me a split second later. I was about to start running, but it was too late. The beedrill nearly impaled me, but it barely struck the outside of my shirt, barely ripping it. It scared me for a second, but I still continued the battle.

"Lavender, pull it in front of you with Psychic!"

Lavender nodded and bring the beedrill to her.

"Throw it, and use Psyshock!" I yelled.

Lavender threw the Pokemon into the air and white orbs flew to the beedrill. It fell to the ground. We won.

"I win, I win, I win!" I yelled enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah, you win." She said, frowning.

I returned Lavender back into her Pokeball and went to look for Annora. I heard something moving in the bushes. I sent out Lavender. A small lion-like Pokemon crawled from under the bushes.

"Lit, Litleo..." The Pokemon quietly cried.

"Hey little guy." I said.

The Pokemon looked up at me and grinned.

"You're a Litleo, huh?" I asked it, petting it's back.

"Leo, lit liteo!" It cried.

This Pokemon could help me with the santalune gym.

"Wanna come with me?" I asked, holding an empty Pokeball.

The Pokemon jumped up and down, nodding.

"Good." I said as I pushed the button on the Pokeball, capturing it.

"Alright. That's done. Now to go find Annora and challenge the gym." I said to myself, walking and looking for Annora.

After a few minutes of walking, I found Annora sitting by a stream, dipping her feet in. I saw her Marowak right behind her, refusing to get wet.

"Hey, could you hurry up, I wanna get to the gym." I said, looking at my newly caught Litleo's Pokeball.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be ready in a second." She told me in an annoyed tone, drying her feet and putting her boots on.

I grinned and sent out my Pokemon, deciding to give them a little snack before we go to the gym.

"Ess-peon..." Lavender yawned as she got sent out.

"Lit-litleo!" The lion Pokemon cried.

"You guys want a little snack? I was gonna give this to Annora, but I guess she could live without it." I said, grinning and grabbing a sandwich from my bag.

"YOU'RE GONNA give THEM MY food?!" She yelled.

"Maybe." I said, holding the sandwich.

I stood up, holding it high above my head. She ran towards me and jumped up and down. For a girl so serious, she does go way too crazy for food.

"You're too short! There's no way you're gonna get this sandwich!"

"I'm not short, you're just insanely tall!" She yelled.

I laughed and gave her the sandwich. It took her a couple of minutes to eat, and I sent my Pokemon back into their pokeballs.

We got back to Santalune city and looked for the gym for a while. I couldn't wait for this battle. When I was younger, my mother told me about how the elite four used to be gym leaders. I guess they had to start off somewhere, right? But who was the elite four while they were gym leaders? There's so many questions I want answered. That's why I went on this journey.

"Hey, I think I see the gym." I told Annora.

"Alright, let's go inside then." She told me.

We walked inside, and there was a long pole leading to what I think is the challenge room.

"I heard there's a huge spider web at the bottom..." Annora told me.

"What, are you scared?" I said, sliding down the pole.

"No!" She yelled, coming down after me.


	3. Ch 3 - Santalune city gym

As we slid down the pole, all we saw was a long, dark passageway until the pole eventually ended and I landed on a large, sticky dew covered spider web. Annora fell on top of me and started to blush. I slowly pushed her off of me and got up, balancing on the thin web under me.

"Crap, this is a puzzle..." I whispered to myself.

"I guess I'll have to lead you through this..." She told me, trying to get water and strings of the sticky web off of herself.

"I'm smart enough to do this myself." I said in an annoyed tone.

"No, you're not." She said as she stood up.

I rolled my eyes and started to balance on the web.

After a couple minutes of walking, I accidentally stepped on a collapsing part of the web. As I fell, I used my right hand to grab onto a stronger part of the web while my other was keeping a hold of my bag. Annora was keeping balance, and she looked like she was trying to think of something. I looked down and I saw nothing but a dark abyss. There's probably something soft down there to land on. But I didn't want to take any chances.

"Annora, could you help me out?" I asked her as I saw my bag slipping off of my shoulder. I'm lucky I was holding onto it.

"Yeah." She told me, holding her arm out to me.

I grabbed a hold of her arm with my left hand, the one that was holding my bag. She tried to pull me up, but she couldn't.

"Could you try a little too?!" She yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm trying!" I yelled back, pulling myself up with my right arm.

I eventually got back up to the web, and we kept walking, being cautious about where we step.

"Damn, this place is crazy..." I said.

"Sure is..." Annora told me.

After a few minutes, we finally got to the gym leader's room.

"Miss Viola, I'd like to challenge you to a battle."

The young woman that looked a bit older than me turned around, holding a Pokeball and a camera.

"I accept your challenge. But I have rules here. Only one Pokemon can be used, and there will be no healing items used." She told me.

"Alright." I said, a bit nervous.

I sent out my new Pokemon, a litleo. Viola sent out a Vivillion.

I checked the Pokemon's moves. Headbutt, Leer, Ember. I could easily defeat this Vivillon.

"Okay, litleo, hit it with an Ember!" I yelled as the small Pokemon shot small orbs of fire at the butterfly Pokemon.

"Dodge it and attack with infestation!" Viola yelled.

The Pokemon made a single movement and a small swarm of bugs came Litleo's way.

"Dodge it!" I yelled.

Litleo jumped over the swarm, and it came to me.

"Damn it..." I said as bugs ran up my left boot and up my leg, biting and stinging me.

I decided to continue the battle, ignoring the pain, no matter how bad it got.

"Headbutt!" I yelled.

The lion cub Pokemon ran towards the Vivillon, headbutting it. The vivillon fell to the ground, but got back up, ready to attack again.

"Vivillon, use tackle!" The gym leader commanded.

The butterfly Pokemon came flying towards litleo.

"Counter it with another headbutt!" I yelled as I looked down, seeing blood run down my leg.

Right when the opposing Pokemon was about to strike, litleo hit back with a strong headbutt. It must've been a critical hit, because the Vivillon went flying and got knocked out. I won.

"Good job. I'll award you with this." She handed me a badge.

I grinned and looked at Annora, ignoring the blood and pains from my leg.

"What, am I supposed to congratulate you or something?" She said.

"Yeah, you are."

"Congrats, stupid, let's get you to the hospital..." She said.

"Now, you might wanna look a bit closer behind me." Viola told us, pressing a button which opened the curtains behind her, leading to a set of stairs.

Me and Annora walked up the stairs. My left leg was in so much pain, I had to limp. The insects were biting, latching onto my skin, stinging and enjoying my blood. What next? Tunneling inside my skin? Laying eggs inside of me? The thought made me shiver.

At the hospital, the nurses had to painfully pick all of the bugs off of my leg with tweezers. They wrapped my leg up and said I should be okay. I walked outside where Annora was waiting.

"All better." I told her, smiling.

"Don't get yourself into something so damn stupid next time." She told me. I knew she had a hint of sympathy in her voice, she was just hiding it. I'm not sure why she does that, Annora is a mystery to me. We walked to route four, which leads to Lumiose city. I was hoping to meet professor Sycamore and get a Pokemon from Kanto.

As we walked on to route four, Annora grinned, looking at the abundance of Pokemon around us. Skitty, Flabebe, combee, Ralts, and so many more amazing Pokemon.

"I wanna catch a Flabebe..." Annora told me.

"Alright, have fun with that." I said, trying to be sarcastic like her.

"Don't mock me." She told me.

"Don't mock me." I said, trying to mimic her voice.

She punched my arm with barely any force. She couldn't do much damage. She's just a short weak little bundle of rage. So basically, she's a Tsundere when you really think about it.

My thoughts were interrupted when a Skitty jumped out at us. No, it jumped out at Annora and cuddled with her.

"Shoo!" Annora yelled, obviously not wanting the company of the little cat Pokemon.

"Ski, Skitty!" The Pokemon cried happily.

Annora pushed it off of her.

"Go away." She said.

The Skitty just stayed there.

"Vex, help me you damn idiot..." Annora commanded.

"Fine." I said, grabbing the Skitty.

"Hey little one. I know you wanna play or something, but my friend isn't in the mood right now. Could ya leave?" I asked the Pokemon.

"Ski, skitty!" It cried as I let it go.

"Now, THAT'S how you handle Pokemon, Annora." I said, grinning.

"Whatever, let's go." She said, walking.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Hello, my beautiful, beautiful people! I'm announcing right now that I am starting a new account on ! I will have the same username, so look for me and the new story I will write there! (I don't have a name for the story yet, it's a Work in progress, and I haven't even started, to be honest. But I do have the general idea that will not be mentioned here.) And I will obviously be working on two stories at once, so production for both of these stories will be a little slow. I assure you that they will PROBABLY be finished.

(*￣∇￣)ノStay beautiful, my people. -GamerKitty

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー


	4. Ch 4 - Hope

As we walked, Annora started to look a bit bored. I tried to think of something fun to pass the time, then like a lightbulb going off on top of a character's head in a cartoon, I got an idea.

"Hey Annora, wanna battle?" I asked her.

"Fine. As long as you don't get yourself into stupid." She said.

I would've Imagined her saying something like "Baka" at the end of that sentence. She took a few steps back. I did the same, not wanting to be hit by an attack when we were battling.

I threw Lavender's Pokeball and the purple cat-like Pokemon jumped out, ready for battle.

"Espeon..." Lavender cried.

"Heh heh, the gym leader was easy, huh? I won't be as easy to beat!" Annora boasted, sending her Marowak out of it's Pokeball.

"Mar, Marowak!" The Pokemon cried out.

"Lavender, psyshock!" I yelled.

Lavender nodded as her eyes glowed bright blue, and orbs of the same color appeared in the air in front of her, shooting towards Annora's Marowak.

"Throw it back by using Bone club!" She yelled before realising that Lavender's Psyshock hit her marowak already. Marowak got up and awaited her command.

"Bonemerang." She said nonchalantly.

Marowak responded by throwing the bone in its left paw at Lavender.

"Psychic!" I yelled.

Without hesitation, a bright blue glow surrounded the bone, sending it towards Marowak.

"Grab it and use Bone club!" Annora yelled, yet with her normally calm tone of voice.

Marowak grabbed the item it always battles with, and seconds later, running towards Lavender with it's short, stubby but powerful legs.

Marowak smacked Lavender with it's weapon made from a creature's remains. It hit hard, leaving the psychic type disoriented for a few seconds, leaving enough time for another attack from Annora's side.

"Stone edge!" She yelled.

Rocks and other ground material surrounded the air around it, hitting Lavender not even a few seconds after due to the close distance between them. The hit made Lavender snap back into reality, awaiting a command from me.

"Shadow ball!" I commanded.

A surprisingly long fifteen minute battle left our Pokemon exhausted, but neither sides were ready to give up the title of "Who's the better rival". My throat was dry and I definitely needed a break from all of the shouting I've been doing. I could tell Annora was too, I heard it in her voice after a mere few minutes into the battle. No wonder she has such a quiet voice.

"Marowak, Bonemerang!" She yelled, her voice hoarse.

"Dodge it, Lavender!" I commanded.

She nodded and weakly moved out of the way. The bone went right past me. I knew it would go back to Marowak, and I hoped that it would hit it.

Hope. Hope was all I could think about as I felt a sharp pain strike that back of my head.

Everything went black.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

I have been very lazy. If it wasn't for me being smart enough to summarize all of the chapters on some note, this might've been cancelled. But it WON'T! I will be eagerly working on this until the end, making it my first successful fanfiction! Don't give me a prize yet, though. I still have...more chapters to write. I don't wanna bail unexpectedly and let you guys down, so I will try my best to finish this and not be so lazy that I decide to write a chapter in the middle of a boring class.

-GamerKitty

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー


	5. Ch 5 - Life just has to be cruel

"Vex. Get up. It's time to go to school." I heard Annora's voice calling my name.

"Huh...Ann...nora?" I said to her like it was a question.

"Yeah, who else would be in your house?" She said with her normal rude tone.

"I dunno, I just...had this crazy dream...I went around the region, going on A journey...then...I think I died or something..." I told her, sitting up. I looked around the room. It was my same old room. Same bookshelf, same carpet, same Lavender sleeping on the end of my bed.

"Come downstairs, your mom is waiting for you down there." Annora said.

"But isn't mom...and...I need to get dressed..." I told her.

"Just come down." She commanded.

I nodded and walked downstairs with her. I saw that everything started to get brighter. I saw my mother in a bright, beautiful room. I remember seeing this place.

"Vex, you're finally here. Thank you, Annora." My mother said.

"It's no problem, Miss Diantha..." Annora said with a bow.

"M-mom...you're-" My sentence got interrupted by my mother hugging me.

"Vex, dear. You don't need to say anything. You just need to wake up."

"W-wake up..?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes, Vex. Wake up. ...DAMMIT, VEX, GET UP!"

I woke up to see Annora being held back by nurses. I was in a hospital bed.

"Miss, he's awake! There's no need to slap him anymore!" a nurse yelled, slowly letting her go.

"I thought you would do something like that..." I said weakly, looking at the various medical machines hooked up to me.

"Dammit, Vex..." Annora said in a shaky voice. She was...crying.

"Annora...I-I'm sorry..."

"I should be sorry, Vex!" Annora yelled, bursting into tears.

"Annora..." I said, trying to get up, but the machines kept me from getting up.

"You don't need to say anything..." Annora told me, sitting in a chair near my bed.

"But-"

"No buts. I need to talk to you about something." She said, slowly moving her hand onto mine.

She's suddenly gone soft. I've never seen her get so...vulnerable before...

"What is it..?" I asked her.

"Vex...we should stop traveling. Somebody's gonna get hurt again...or die. I...I-I love you, Vex, and...I hate to see you hurt...I know it sounds cheesy and all, but...it hurts me to see you hurt...just...D-DAMMIT NEVERMIND, VEX!" She yelled before storming out of the room and slamming the door.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Okay, I was lazy again. That, and school. And YouTube. Sorry. Laziness, school, YouTube, Halloween is coming up, too. I am prepared to scare the costumes off the small children...very small children...cause I consider myself as a small child inside. I've been busy. Next chapter is coming ASAP. I can't keep promises though...AND AWWWWW THE SHIP IS HAPPENING.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー


End file.
